


In some way, I'm there with you

by Methamphetamines



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depressed Stiles, Hurt Derek Hale, M/M, Sad Ending, Stiles Leaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methamphetamines/pseuds/Methamphetamines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is coming to an end, and stiles knows it. He decides to leave, and Derek is left picking up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The night was calm, moonlight shining through the window, casting a shadow on the boys pale face, hiding his bloodshot eyes and flushed cheeks. Stiles layed in bed staring at the ceiling as he tried to slow his mind down, but to no avail. His depression was getting worse, and he was in no place to continue fighting it. He needed something, anything that would make his problems go away, even if it was temporary.

He sat up, wiping his eyes, trying to think of something else when he remembered that his dad had a few bottles of whiskey stashed in his liquor cabinet. He knew it was probably going to make his situation worse, but he didn't exactly care. He let out a huff as he stood up, and went to search his fathers cabinet. 

Feet dragging across the carpet as he made his down the stairs, and into the dining room. He flicked on the light switch and the room lit up with a warm yellow glow, revealing his fathers cabinet. There was a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels resting on top. Without hesitation he swiped the bottle, unscrewing the cap, taking a large swig. He cringed as it hit his taste buds. His chest started to burn, but he shrugged it off as he took another swig  and took the rest to his room.

He walked into his room and set the bottle down on his nightstand as he reached under his bed, pulling out a small box, then emptying out the contents onto his bed. Photographs, letters, and a few other misc things. A dull ache began to form in his chest as he began looking through the old memories. His eyes began filling with tears  when he picked up a photo of him and Derek. He weakly smiled, remembering what was.

Stiles knew their relationship was coming to an end. He felt guilty as he started to realize that he had forsaken Derek. He'd  been too busy dealing with his own problems, he'd forgotten about Derek's needs. 

Derek had always made sure to put stiles first. It broke his heart because Derek loved him so much and gave him everything, and in return, he neglected him. It wasn't fair, and he knew it. 

He knew what he had to do. He reached for  the bottle, and took a swig before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone with a shakey hand. He hesitantly unlocked it, and tapped on Derek's contact. His hand began to shake and his arms felt incredibly weak as he slowly put the phone up to his ear.

After a few rings, Stiles heard Derek's voice.

"Stiles..it's 3 in the morning." The man said in a raspy voice. His heart began pounding uncontrollably "Sorry, I...uhh.. We need to talk." His said with a shakey voice.

"Stiles, is everything ok?" Derek asked worriedly. Stiles paused for a moment "No..." He replied. 

"can i come over?" He asked, running his hands through his hair anxiously. "Stiles, you don't have to ask." The man asked, yawning over the phone. 

"Oh..yeah..I'll be over soon." he said, before hanging up abruptly. 

Stiles let out a shakey breath as pocketed his phone and grabbed his keys. He took one last drink from the almost empty bottle before quietly walking down stairs, and out the front door, shutting the door quietly. He stood still for a moment, staring at his jeep that was illuminated by the streetlight directly above it. He gripped his keys tightly as he made his way around to the drivers seat. He reached out with a shakey hand and pulled on the door handle, creaking as it swung open. 

He sat down in the worn out seat, shutting the door before inserting the keys into the ignition. The engine revved to life. He pushed a small handle up, turning on his headlights before pulling out of his drive way.

He tapped on the steering wheel nervously,    as he cruised down the highway. He felt guilty knowing that Derek was completely clueless as to what was about to happen. He was contemplating on turning around and forgetting about everything, but he knew that he had to do this. 

After driving for sometime, he pulled into the familiar parking lot that belonged to Derek's loft. He put the car in park and cut the engine. He sat there, staring at the massive building. "You can do this." He reminded himself "You have to do this." 

His legs felt like jello as he stepped out of his car and onto the pavement. His palms became sweaty and a lump began to form on his throat as he made his way inside, and pressed the elevator buttons. He tapped his foot on the concrete floors, becoming impatient as the lift made its way down. The gates opened and were followed by a soft ding. He stepped inside and hesitantly pressed the worn out button, waiting for the gates to close once again. 

After what felt like forever, the gates opened, reavealing a dim hallway with a fake plant along with the door to Derek's place. Inhaling deeply, he lifted a shaking hand and began knocking. Not to long after the door opened revealing a shirtless Derek. 

"Stiles" Derek had a tired smile plastered on his face as he pulled the boy into his arms. He was warm. Stiles always felt safe when Derek hugged him, as if things were actually going to be ok. Stiles wrapped his arms around the mans large frame and nuzzled into his chest. He got carried away for a moment, too busy enjoying Derek's presence until he reminded himself of why he was there.

He regretfully let go, stepping out of the mans hold, and made his way into the living room. He took a seat on the soft black couch, leaning his head back as he stared at the tall ceilings and began fidgeting with his hands. 

"So..what'd you want to talk about?" Derek  asked, taking a seat next to stiles. "Oh..just..stuff" he replied nervously. 

"Stiles, are you ok? You're acting really weird.." Derek raised an eyebrow. "Me? Yeah...I'm fine..great actually" he lied, forcing a weak smile. 

"If you say so." Derek said, chuckling lightly "I have something planned for you. I was gonna suprise you, but I figured since you were already here I might as well tell you." He said with a large grin.

"Derek.." Stiles interrupted "That's what I came here to talk about." He said feeling guilty as he watched the smile slowly fade off his lovers face. "It's not working out." He said and immediately felt a large lump began to form in his throat. 

He looked up and saw nothing but heartbreak on Derek's face. His blue eyes began to fill with tears "stiles..." 

"I'm sorry, Derek" he said, lip quivering as tears began making their way down his cheek. 

"Please..please don't do this." The heartbroken man pleaded "was it something I did?" He said with his head resting on his hands. 

Stiles shook his head and watched as tears began pouring from the other mans eyes. He chest began tightening at the sight of his heartbroken lover. 

He stood up, wiping his tears "Derek.." He said quietly, watching the man lift his head, revealing his bloodshot eyes. He cupped the mans jaw, and placed a soft kiss on his lips.  

"Goodbye, Derek"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that I'm gonna re-write these next chapters. I hope you guys like it


	2. Chapter 2

 

Stiles pulled away from the kiss and made his way out of Derek's loft. He shut the door gently, and stood there listening to the sobs of his former lover. Tears immediately started pouring down his cheeks as he waited for the elevator.

With the sound of the familiar ding, the gates to the lift opened. Stiles slowly entered the lift, pressing the worn out button and waited for the gates to close. Just as the gates were about to close, stiles heard a familiar voice. "Stiles!" Derek yelled, trying to stop the gates from closing, but he was too late.

Stiles sobbed uncontrollably as the lift lowered to the main floor. As the ride came to an end, he exited the large building, tears cooling as the wind blew against his face. He took in a deep breath and made his way towards his car. He tugged on the door handle, and sat down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, putting them into the ignition. The engine roared to life, and stiles made his way out of the parking lot and onto the highway. 

Stiles stared blankly at the long stretch of pavement, watching as the streetlights passed one by one. There was an deafening silence now that he managed to stop crying, but it didn't last forever. 

His eyes began burning as he thought about Derek. He wouldn't be able to forget the sadness in Derek's voice right before he left. Derek gave stiles everything and stiles broke his heart in return. 

Before he even realized it, stiles found tears streaming down his face, once again. "You have to stop crying..." He told himself, wiping his eyes. 

After realizing that silence was helping him, He decided to turn on the radio to try and distract himself from everything.

 "We're gonna slow it down a bit and play a song called Harvest Moon by the one and only, Neil Young." The man said over the radio.

Stiles loved this song. Derek would always make fun of him because of his old taste in music, but stiles didn't mind.

"... Because I'm still in love with you, I wanna see you dance again" stiles sang along. He had a weak smile on his face as he remembered the first time he asked Derek to dance with him.

* * *

 

"Stiles, I'm not going to dance with you." Derek said, slightly chuckling as stiles tried to pull him up off the floor.

"Derek, please!! You know how much I love this song." Stiles said, placing the needle down on the spinning record, then stepping away to grab Derek's hand. 

"Fine." Derek said with a huff. He grabbed to boys hand and pulled the boy closer as they intertwined their fingers. Stiles closed his eyes and rested his head on Derek's chest, listening for the familiar thump that was Derek's heart.

Derek smiled at the content that was present on the younger boys face. He closed his eyes, and enjoyed his partners presence. 

"Derek.." Stiles said looking up into the mans blue eyes. "You know I love you, right?" 

"Of course," he said, placing a kiss on his forehead "but do you know that I love you?" Derek asked as he ran his fingers through the boys soft brown hair.

"Yeah" Stiles smiled, closing his eyes as they swayed from side to side. 

* * *

 

Stiles was awoken from his daydream when the song came to an end. He could feel his eyes burning, but he refused to let himself cry. Stiles had nothing left, and it was his fault.

There was nothing worth fighting for anymore and once he realized that, he knew what was going to happen, but He wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

The first person he decided to call was his dad. Scrolling through his phone, he found his dad's contact and dialed it. After a few rings he was sent to voicemail. Stiles figured that would happen, but couldn't help but feel heartbroken when he realized that he wouldn't be able to talk to his father, but to a robot instead. 

"Hey dad, I'm just calling to let you know that I love you very much..." He paused, trying to calm himself as tears poured down his face "and I wanted to say that no matter how hard things may get, you have to promise me that you'll keep pushing through it, ok? Just promise me that." He said choking up on the last part "I'm leaving now, ok? Just remember that I love you. This is goodbye for now." He said, ending the message. 

He was sobbing now, but he wasn't done. He dialed up Scott. "Hey, what's up stiles?" Scott said with enthusiasm. 

 "Hey Scott" He said with a smile on his face. "I just want to let you know that I love you bro. Thank you for being there and putting up with me for all of these years." He said, covering the mic as he tried his best to stop crying. 

"I love you too dude! But hey, I gotta go to bed. We've got school tomorrow, remember?" He asked sarcastically. 

"Of course, I'll let you go to bed now. Goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight dude, I'll see you tomorrow." Scott said before hanging up. 

Stiles called a few other people, but he still had one final person to say goodbye to. 

 He felt a dull pain in his chest, as he dialed Derek's number. He was sent directly to voicemail, which was expected. 

"Hey Derek...I know you're mad at me, but I just wanted to say something." He said, letting out a shakey breath "I love you. Im gonna miss you." He said. 

"just remember, I'll always love you." 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Remember I'll always love you." Stiles said before hanging up.

"Stiles?!" Derek said, panicking. "Fuck!" He yelled, throwing his phone on the floor of his car. He pressed on the gas, flooring it as he began making his way to stiles' house. He anxiously gripped the steering wheel, not sure what to expect once he got there.

"Move, godamnit!" He yelled at the person driving in front of him. He knew they were just following the speed limit, but as every minute went by, he became more and more anxious. 

When he finally pulled into the familiar drive way, he rushed out of the car and began banging on the door. 

After of few minutes of pounding, Mr. Stilinsky opened the door. He was still in his pajamas, and appeared to just have woken up. "Derek? What're you doing here, it's 3 am?" He said yawning, gesturing for Him to come inside. 

"I'm really sorry to have woken you, but I need to know if stiles is here." He's said, breathing heavily. 

"Yeah, he should be up in his room." The man said, shutting the door behind them. 

Without hesitation, Derek ran up the stairs, and rushed into stiles room only to find an empty bed, a letter, and a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Derek, don't keep him up too late he-" The man was cut off as he stood next to Derek, staring at the empty bed "Where's stiles?" 

* * *

 

Stiles rolled down his window and closed his eyes, enjoying the cool breeze as it hit his face. He hadn't felt so alive in what seemed like ages. 

He weakly smiled at the feeling, he had forgotten what it was like to be happy. Opening his eyes, he prepared himself for what he was about to do.

Unbuckling his seat belt, he reached into his pocket to grab his phone and tossed it out of the window. He then grabbed the photos that were resting next to him and stared at them, before setting them on his lap.

Stiles inhaled deeply as he pressed his foot down on the pedal, heart pounding as the engine roared, increasing its speed. 

He smiled one last time, this time a genuine smile. Tears began streaming down his face, not out of sadness, but happiness. He closed his eyes, and let go of the steering wheel and waiting for the inevitable. 

The last few moments he had left felt like forever. 

Before he knew it, he collided with the railing. He was thrown forward, head smashing against the windshield, blood splattering against the glass as the car ran off the edge. 

As the car began flipping, the young boy was tossed around, his small frame smashing against the sides of the vehicle as if he were a rag doll.

When everything finally came to a halt, everything was quite. As the dust began to settle, the extent of the damage was clear. 

The jeep that stiles once loved was now nothing more than a pile of metal and broken glass.  

And the boy inside was now nothing more than a lifeless body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this story is only going to get sadder from this point on. If there are any mistakes, let me know.


End file.
